


Darkness Remains

by AitanaTheFangirl



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Gen, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 11:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4785599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AitanaTheFangirl/pseuds/AitanaTheFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lina (Link), a wolf in the world of light for some reason, carries the unconscious Midnar (Midna) to Hyrule Castle to hopefully save him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness Remains

**Author's Note:**

> If GB isn't your thing, maybe this will help you look at Zelda: TP in a new way.

    Lina knew that when she jumped to intercept Zaniye’s magic to protect Midnar that it was one of the stupidest things she’d ever done. It made her black out. 

    She also didn’t know what Zaniye did to Midnar, but she didn’t like it. He was drastically weakened and the colors of his skin and hair were all wrong. And she was a wolf in the world of light. 

    Lanayru the Light Spirit told her to go to Xelden. He’d turn Lina back. “Just g-go to… to Xelden…” Midnar had said. “Don’t w-worry about… about me.”

    With Midnar hanging on as tightly as his weakened hands would allow, slumped over on Lina’s back because he was unable to sit up, Lina headed up to Castle Town. Her mind flitted from topic to topic as she ran across Hyrule Field. Her eyes burned, and she realized she had tears in her eyes. How could this have happened?  _ What did she do to you, Midnar?  _ she asked, her voice shaking.  _ If I need to, I’ll take her down… I promise. _

    “She’s too s-strong…” he whispered weakly in her ear. “Just g-go to X-Xelden…” he made it sound like even talking was difficult.

    She felt like she’d been running forever when she got to Castle Town. Her lungs burned with the strain, but Midnar’s labored breaths kept her going. People screamed with terror at the sight of her. She still ran onward.

_ Temal said there was a passageway to the castle in his bar… just hang in there…   _ She said to him.

    Midnar didn’t respond, but she didn’t mind. He needed the rest, and she was really just assuring herself that she’d get him to the castle.

    She got to Temal’s bar, and got in through the open door. Not even 5 seconds passed before an especially large goron shoved her out, yelling, “Beast! Get out!”

    She was tempted to scratch at the door like a dog, leaving dignity behind out of desperation. But Temal’s cat jumped out the window first, a fluffy gray and white persian.

_ If I’m correct, you’re Lina, right?  _ asked the cat.  _ My name is Louis. I don’t think we were properly introduced, to be honest. Also, I’m a bit puzzled as to why you look like that. But really, not like you can blame the humans for tossing you out, the way you look.  _

__ “Sh-She needs help… Prince X-Xelden…” Midnar said quietly, his voice barely over a mutter.

_ Shh, Midnar.  _ Lina said, hoping to help conserve his strength.

    Louis seemed to sense the need.  _ There’s a waterway leading up to the castle if you can get in that window.  _ He gestured to the window he came out through.  _ But it’s an old waterway, so it might be a little rough. Well, I guess all that’s left to tell you is make sure the humans don’t see you.  _ He said.

_ Thank you,  _ Lina said.  _ I won’t forget this. _

_     You’re welcome. Now, go!  _ said the cat.

    Lina did as Louis said, treading lightly over the bar in tightropes suspended just under the ceiling. Lina could hear conversations down below.

    “Monsters in the streets of town…  _ what  _ are the soldiers in Hyrule  _ doing _ ?” said Temal.

    The group in the back was talking about her. “...an acquaintance of Temal’s helping get him and his young ward to Kakariko,” said a young, redheaded woman with spectacles on her nose.

    “And I thought Hyrule was empty of valor,” said a dark haired man, not much older if not the same age as the previous speaker.

    “No…” the first speaker said. “I don’t think she’s from Hyrule proper at all, but the small province of Ordona.”

    The second speaker sighed. “Country folk simply do not know fear.”

    The conversation got quieter after this, and Lina continued onward. The tunnels she got into were little more than ruins, the dark, dank passageways riddled with monsters. As Lina pushed forward, she was always listening for Midnar’s ragged breathing. Her heart nearly stopped every time she thought she heard it stop, and she waited desperately for it to start up again. Every time it did, she found renewed speed and energy. 

    In the light, these tunnels started to look familiar. But she knew she’d know the dungeon waterway for the rest of her life.

    They were harder to get through without Midnar’s help, but she made do. More monsters, quick, fatal bites. Over some rooftops.  _ Hold on, Midnar. Xelden’s tower is just over there.  _ She said. But she didn’t slow down until she got into the tower and up the last spiral staircase.

    But the prince was gone. She didn’t know what to do anymore. She was lost at this point. She had gotten all the way here. Midnar fell off her back, probably as exhausted as Lina was. Then an icy hand clutched at Lina’s heart as a thought came to her mind: What if Midnar was dying? 

    At that point, a hand reached down and gently brushed Midnar’s face. Xelden had returned, his hood back on. He’d fix this. “Xelden… h-how will we break… the curse on this one?” Midnar asked like this was a daily occurrence. Xelden took his hand. Lina also realized he was more concerned for her than himself. Then she remembered that he could possibly be past saving.

    “Y-you need her… to s-save your world. Sh-she’s the one,” he continued.

    Xelden shook his head. “I can’t do anything about it. The power that binds her is unfamiliar to me.”

_ So we’re both doomed, then?  _ Lina said.

    “No,” Xelden said. Lina was surprised he could understand her. “There is a legendary blade deep in the woods that evil can’t touch. It’s the only thing that can cleave the shadow on you.”

    “Fine… Y-you can get there on… on your own, right, Lina?”  Midnar said.

_ No! I need you to come with me!  _ Lina said. They’d been through so much together already… He couldn’t just drop out!

    Midnar laughed, but he sounded pained. “You’ll… you’ll be fine,” he said. “Xelden…” he said turning back to the prince. “If I could have this... one last request? Please… Tell her where to find the Mirror of Twilight?”

    Xelden seemed taken aback, caught off guard by this request. “Midnar, I think I understand who you are, now…” he turned back to the wolf. “Lina, like you, I also have the power of the gods… Like the Evil Queen Ganindra, too…”  he showed her a golden triforce symbol glowing on the back of his hand. She didn’t know where he was going with this. “Midnar, accept this now, I pass it to you,” and he began to glow. the glow spread into his hand where he still clasped Midnar’s. It continued to Midnar. 

    Lina didn’t know what was going on, but Midnar seemed to. “NO! Lina, stop him!” he cried. 

    He began to float into the air. Xelden watched, and slowly disappeared.

    Midnar, back to normal, landed back on his feet. “C’mon, Lina. Back to Faron Woods!” he said. He jumped back on Lina’s back, looked over his shoulder, and said, “Xelden, I took all you had to give, but I didn’t want it…”


End file.
